Kel's 14th birthday
by kittylitious
Summary: What happens on Kel's first Birthday as a Squire? There's kissing, bets, and a few drinks. I suck at summaries. My first fic. KJ
1. Beggining of a different day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all Tamora Pierce's, except for the whole plot thing. 

Keladry of Mindelan was not one for drinking, but on her 14th birthday things changed. She woke up before dawn that morning to a loud banging on her door. She grumpily got up and changed into a red tunic with brown breeches. But when she got to the door the knocking stopped. Instead there was a letter with her name on it half way under the door. Out of curiosity she picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Kel,  
I bet you're wondering 'what in this Gods forsaken world was the reason for someone banging on your door before dawn'. Well, I just want you to know, it was all Merrics idea! So if you have any longings to kill someone, he will be in his room, asleep, with the door unlocked and a bucket of cold water by his bed. The real reason I woke you up was to tell you to meet us-me, Merric, Roald, Cleon, and Owen-  
at the stables at noon, and bring your purse.  
From your best friend who had nothing to do with waking you up,__  
Nealan of Queenscove-much preferred Neal-  
P.S. The reason why we got you up so early is because you have to look decent.  
P.P.S Not that you're never decent._

After Kel was finished she didn't know whether to be upset or thoughtful that they remembered her birthday. 'Wait' she thought ' he didn't even say it was for my birthday'. So she decided to be both. So she walked out the door to go find Merric's room.

When she was walking down the hall a hand grabbed her arm from the shadows. She followed her instincts and threw him over her hip. His leg caught on hers and he fell on top of her, pinned down to the ground as she was. When she recovered from the fall she opened her hazel eyes to meet icy blue eyes with some softness behind them.

"So Lump, looks like I win again." growled Joren. Who was sounding angry yet looking innocent. Kel was having a hard time hearing what he was saying. Not because she couldn't hear him,  
but because she was starting to get lost in his icy blue eyes. No matter how much her head told her it was wrong to like your enemy, her heart was stronger. She grew a longing to be able to lose her self in his eyes. To be able to kiss his perfectly shaped lips. Imagining how moist they are.

When she finally realized she was staring she replied " Well, maybe if we had a fair fight the winner would't be a cheater"  
"Is that a challenge?" Joren asked with a little seduction in his voice.  
"Yes, and you get to choose the place and what we'd be fighting."  
" How about right here, right now," Joren leaned in and kissed Kel passionately. Before she knew what was happening Joren pulled away "kissing."

Kel had heard of kissing challenges, but they rarely occurred because it was unlady like for a court lady, and there weren't that many lady warriors. Only the Queen's Riders and Alanna. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned in to his lips making a sweet, yet small kiss. " I accept."

When Kel tried to pull in for another kiss, Joren pulled back and said " How about a bet, if I win you have to embarrass yourself in front of all your friends by kissing each one of them on the lips before noon today." Kel's mouth nearly flew open, but she recovered it under her Yamani mask."And if you win, which you won't I will be nice to you and your friends," when Joren saw the I'm-not-that-dumb look on her face he added "and admit to everyone girls can fight just as good as guys can, if not better."  
He muttered the last part but Kel heard it.

"You're on." was all that Kel said before they started kissing softly, then with more passion and lust. Joren's arms going around Kel's waist, and her arms tightening on the back of his soft and warm neck, Their legs entwined on the hard stone floor.

To most passing by they just assumed she was a new court lady. But when Merric took one step out his door and saw his Squire friend having a kissing fest with her worst enemy he nearly screamed "KEL!". When they didn't pull apart, too determined on winning, Merric pinched himself trying to see if was still asleep. When that didn't work he ran down the hall to Neal's room.

He pounded on the door continuously, and when Neal answered he almost got hit by Merric's fist. but he blocked and calmly asked "Merric, is there a reason your pounding on my door and then you try to hit me in the face?"

"Sorry," was Merric's breathless reply, " you won't believe what I just saw!"

"Well I think I would have to believe what you just saw, unless you've been drinking too much?" When Merric shook his head Neal continued "Tell me and I'll promise to believe you."

"KelandJorenwerekissinginthehallwayinfrontofmyroomlikemadlovers!" answered Merric still in shock of the event he came across only 5 minutes ago.

"I'm sorry," replied Neal, calmer than normal "I thought I just heard you say that you saw Kel and Joren kissing, madly." He was now on his bed holding his head in his hands, wondering if he hurt his ears lately.

"That's because I did," replied Merric, wondering if Kel's best friend is okay "and if you want to help break them apart, then you better foll-" he stopped because Neal was already racing out the door to wards Merric's room pushing past people in his way.

"Neal, where are you going?" a hand shot out and grabbed Neal's arm "Is there a reason why you're running jolly fast down the hallway like you just saw an army of vegetables!"  
When Neal turned around he saw a rather plump page with a cherry look on his face. After concentrating he finally managed to decipher who it was. "Kel...and...Joren...kissing...in front of ...Merric's room. Got...to...break...them...apart"

Before Owen could respond Neal was already gone, leaving a really confused Owen who just went to see if any of his friends knew if Neal had gone delirious.

Kel and Joren were still at it, not caring what was happening in the outside world. All Kel could think about was how good his lips tasted, and how she never wanted to leave them.

When they were both into more than 40 minutes of kissing, out of breathe and sweating, She felt two strong, delicate, hands pull here away from the soft wet lips.

Joren sat back, dazed as why she had stopped. But a smirk crossed his face as he realized he had just won his bet. When he opened his eyes he saw Neal struggling to hold Kel because she was thrashing about trying to get back to Joren with her eyes still closed, hissing to Neal to let her go.

After Kel was calm enough, Joren stood up and leaned in an inch away from Kel's face.

"Too late, I win." He then left down the hallway only looking back once to see Kel, on the ground, glaring his way with Neal trying to find out what happened. Joren smirked once before returning to his walk down the hallway, deciding on the best way to spy on her new "errands".


	2. First kiss of a bet

Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters, All Tamora Pierce's 

Chapter 2

After telling Neal it was just a challenge, he took her out to the city with Merric, Roald, and Cleon a few hours before noon. Neal wanted her to just get away from Joren for the rest of the day. But he didn't see a very familiar looking common-man clothed guy with blond hair and blue eyes.

After following them through shop, after shop, after shop, Joren was starting to think that Kel had forgotten the bet. He was about to walk up to her, when he saw all her friends staring at her like she just suggested they visit the yamani flowers. They had a look of disbelief that she would suggest such a thing, yet wanting to do exactly what she said but they knew she hated it.

The truth was Kel couldn't stop thinking about the bet. She thought of ways to be able to kiss each of them without meaning it, she didn't want to hurt them because of a stupid bet. The best one she could think of, which she kept pushing in the back of her mind, was her only choice. Now, she couldn't break a bet. That would be a dishonorable thing for a noble to do. So she prayed to mithros to let her have this day for fun.

"Hey, how about we go to The Bear's Claw, I feel like we need a rest from shopping." suggested Kel. She might have regretted it when she saw the look on her friend's faces. The Bear's Claw was a mild bar. Safer than the Dancing Dove, but a bar nonetheless. Her plan was to get drunk and kiss them to have an excuse. Not a very good plan, but her stress is stopping her from having any better ideas.

"I thought you hate dr-" the rest was cut off when Merric slammed his hand over Owen's mouth.

"If the Lady wants to go to a bar, then let the Lady go to a bar." Voiced Neal in a rather Gentleman like way. Trying ever so hard to hide the small on his face that he finally got Kel to forget her hatefulness of alcohol.

"Very funny Neal, I just thought that since it was my 14th birthday I could share a couple of drinks with my friends, but if you don't want to..." Kel said with a pleading look on her face. Almost looking like the perfect resemblance to a court lady.

"NO." all the boys shouted at the same time, all though Owen's was more of a very low no because Merric forgot to take his hand of his mouth.

When he did Owen answered for all of them" We want to, we just didn't know if you would be comfortable."

"Well maybe another time I wouldn't be, but now might be the only chance I am." Her voice sounding sincere on the outside, yet she was scolding herself for agreeing to a stupid bet. She was also picturing ways to embarrass Neal when he's in a challenge.

"Are you sure you want to?" Asked Neal. When Kel nodded he continued "I might want to warn you on how it changes them. Merric giggles a little too much. Owen can't stop saying jolly if his life depended on it. And Roald pretends he's not betrothed and flirts with any girl in sight. Once when he was drunk he was walking in the streets in the evening when he saw a mare. He walked up to her and started whispering sweet nothings in her ear. The next morning we found him in a puddle of mud with a horse print on his side, it was not pretty."

"Hey, that's not fair!" hissed Roald "She was wearing a blonde wig! And...and...and I have bad sight in the dark!"

When Roald was talking Neal decidedto give Kel some advise, "You might want to stay away from Cleon, he might admit his undying love for you." He whispered so Cleon couldn't hear.

Kel didn't know whether to laugh or be scared that she's going to be drinking with them. So she just asked " Can 1 of you 5 handsome men escort me to the bar?" She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help it when they were fighting over who gets to escort her.

She ended up having to choose, so she chose Merric because she knew she would get away with kissing him the easiest. Roald she would just have to wait till he was drunk. She'd have to pretend she was really drunk for Owen. Maybe a little drunk for Cleon, but telling him it was an early midwinter's present because she knew he liked her. What about Neal? That might have to seem accidental, but how?

She would just forget about it till the end , because now she was entering the restless bar and walking over to the dusty counter.

They decided that Neal should buy the drinks since he's been here the most.

When Kel took her first sip of her drink she felt some of the stress go away. By their second drink , Merric was already giggling helplessly. Mostly with Kel, but a few times with Neal. So Kel decided to take a moment to bring him to a dark corner.

Merric followed adoringly like a little boy following his first crush. "Where are we going?" was Merric's question before Kel pulled him in for a short kiss.

"Sorry." was all she said before she walked back over to her table. Merric put his hand to his lips and started giggling like a mad man, "She kissed me... hehehehehe." He then put his hand to his head trying to see if there was a physical reason he was 'hallucinating'. "Wow." was the last word he said before drifting off into unconsciousness.


	3. Asking

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, all Tamora Pierce's 

Joren saw the first kiss from a table near the corner. He was surprised to see She actually was going to go through with this. But when she kissed him he felt a pinch of jealousy surge through him. He just regarded it by drowning it with his drink.

When Kel was back with her friends she found Raold flirting with a broom. She decided that he was drunk enough to kiss next. So she decided that flirting with him first might be a little easier than kissing him out right.

So she walked over to him and started chatting, "Why does the broom get to be the lucky one? I was always told I looked at least a little better than one?" She was having a little trouble flirting after having 2 glasses of ale.

" Well then maybe I should switch my attention over to you, my fair lady." That made Kel giggle. She's never been called a fair lady, even if he was drunk, she wanted to have her fun.

She leaned in closer to his face, and using the best seductive voice she had, she said "I'd like that, but is flirting all you had in mind?" She never knew she was good, until she saw Raold gulped.

" Lady Kel, if I'm not mistaken, you were trying to seduce me." Raold said, surprising Kel who thought he would be too drunk to notice.

Kel still held on, she had to keep her side of the bet. "Well, maybe I was," She got an idea " and if I was, what would be your reaction?" she practically purred the last part.

"Well first I would have to ask you if you've been bet or dared lately?" Kel felt guilty that someone has guessed her position. So she started to explain everything that happened.

When she was done, she expected a lecture from him, instead he said "Close your eyes, might as well make this rememberable." She was shocked, but closed her eyes anyway.

Kel felt warm lips push against her's firmly, then slowly pulling away with a tender motion. She yearned for more, but remembered that it was a bet, She felt a little guilty that she kissed a betrothed man. Then he hugged her and it only made things worse.

He whispered into her ear "Good luck. Tell me later who the best kisser is." With that he let her go, and didn't notice the blush on her face. Instead he pointed over to where Owen was sitting at a counter with his head on the table.

Luckily for Kel, Joren wasn't paying attention to her confession to Raold, he was instead flirting with a pretty little teenage blonde on his lap. But he did see Roald kiss her, and that kiss made Joren push the girl out of his lap and gulped down the rest of his drink.

He thought he'd take pleasure in watching Kel embarrass herself in front of her friends. He was wrong, it just brought more pain to his stomach. Especially when he saw the desire for more written all over Kel's perfect face. Did he just think the yamani lump's face was perfect? Joren decided to slow down on the alcohol.

As Kel was walking over to Owen she thought of an idea. It wasn't a very good idea, actually it pretty much stunk. But knowing how nice Owen was he might agree. And maybe even have a jolly time doing it.

When Kel sat next to Owen she whispered "Can you do me a favor?"

Owen still sat there with his face on the table but said " What kind of jolly favor do you have in your jolly head?"

Kel replied, trying to hold down the laughs at how he sounded "Well... it's a little embarrassing."

Owen just turned to face her and said " I jolly promise I won't make fun of your jolly embarrassing favor."

" Well, see...um... I like this guy, and he tried to kiss me, so i got embarrassed and fled because I don't know how to kiss," Kel really didn't like lying to Owen, she hoped he'd understand."and I was wondering if you would kiss me, just as friends though." She added the last part rather quickly as Owen's head shot up.

" I believe I'd have a jolly time doing it, but won't this jolly 'guy' get mad?" Owen was looking really red in the face, but he was acting mature about it.

" He doesn't have to know, please?" Kel couldn't believe she was lying, and begging in the same night.

"Jolly okay then, lean in on the count of jolly three.Jolly One ... jolly two... jolly three." Considering Owen was chubby, the kiss wasn't half bad, compared to a sloppy five year old's.

When they were done Kel quickly said "Thank you!", kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Now Joren couldn't help but laugh so hard he fell of his chair. When he got back up, all he could think was that that scene was priceless. He preferably liked the part when Kel begged, with her lips pushed out like a court ladies. But this time instead of yelling at himself for the thought, he just simply sighed and carried on with watching her. All the while wondering why he got these new thoughts.

I don't know who to put Kel with, I was originally going to do Joren, but then possibilities came with Neal, even Roald so, help?


	4. Joren

Disclaimer: not mine, Tamora Pierce's 

After what seemed like hours- which was only a couple minutes- of thinking, Kel decided that she should find a way to kiss Neal now, and end the day with an 'early midwinter's' kiss for Cleon.

From where she was sitting she saw Neal standing with a group of men in deep conversation. Probably debating over books again. She could kiss him and say she thought he was someone else, but that would cause questions. She could give him a friendly kiss on the lips and say she wanted to see his reaction.Or she could simply trip and fall on his lips, lame , yet the most innocent one.

So she got up, and started walking in a direction where she was facing him. When he saw her, he waved her over. She quickened her pace and made sure to know where the exact spot to trip on was. She found the right stop and when she was there she tripped the best she could to make it look real.

When she was inches away from his lips, he caught her. She did a twist so she fell on the ground with him on top of her. That made her get a new idea.

Kel leaned her head for ward to where her lips me his then shot back down instantly. Neal gave her a what-was-that-for look, but realized she must have hit her head.

"Sorry." whispered Kel after she tripped, made him fall over, and 'accidentally' kissed him.

"Why? It's not like you did it on purpose." said Neal getting off the now blushing Kel. "Besides, it was fun seeing you be the klutz for once."

"Yeah, too bad your moments gone, now can you help me?" questioned Kel, a little hurt from the fall.

"No, I got a better idea," said Neal, with a evil smirk on his face, "why don't I go get your 'friend' Cleon to help, I'm sure he'd love to." He raced off to go find Cleon, leaving a Kel on the floor with some people staring at her.

Which includes Joren. He liked watching her play, ending with a simple lips touch while on the ground. He knows he should have that not count, but the thought of her kissing him fully made him jealous. For some reason he wanted to take Kel away before she could kiss the last guy, Cleon. He was actually afraid that Cleon may take her away and do something more than just kiss on the lips.

Joren just stayed put watching her, with a longing he never knew he had. His eyes turned soft and his posture too. All he could think about was how great Kel, the lump, and girl he beat up when he was younger, is. Then his fists clenched, and is soft eyes turned icy, as he watched Cleon walk toward Kel.

"So, O Pearl of my heart, Neal said you needed my help?" Cleon practically slurred. He was standing over her, staring , and if his mouth was open drool would come out.

"Well, I'm on the ground, and Neal won't help me, so yeah, I need your help." Kel said it sarcastically, but trying not to be mean.

Cleon reached out his hand and Kel took it. He pulled her off the ground with her back against him, and he lowered his arms around her waist. She was about to pull him off when Cleon tightened his grip and whispered in her ear "Comfy?"

Kel was about to reply "no", when she felt Cleon's breathe on her neck, she stiffened at the act. "Cleon, wh-what are y-you doing?"

"This." and Cleon kissed her neck. He kissed again, but higher. Kel was struggling to get free, but he just held her tighter.

"Cleon, let go of me right now!" She practically screamed it, but she held back because she didn't want to attract attention.

"But I don't want to." Cleon whined sounding like a 7 year old. He just continued kissing her neck, slowly reaching her jaw, and moving toward her lips. Kel kept struggling, but he just tightened.

Joren was watching this whole episode. He couldn't sit there and watch Cleon do that to her anymore. So he got up, went right over to them and pulled Cleon's arms off Kel. When Cleon tried to punch him he ducked and grabbed his arms and put them behind his back.

"What do you want me to do to him?" Joren asked, although wanting to kill him, he was Kel's friend.

"First, I have to finish something." She leaned in to kiss Cleon, thinking she might as well finish it when she had the chance.

But Joren pulled him back leaving Kel to kiss thin air. "I don't consider him your friend." Joren growled.

That left Kel a little shocked, but she shrugged it off. "Just let him go, it's not fair to beat up on someone drunk." with that Joren threw Cleon on the ground. "Why, may I ask. are you helping me?"

"I just wanted to tell you congrats on finishing the bet, I didn't think you had the guts." Joren just walked off expecting to be able to go to his room and think about his feelings.

Kel was confused, so she ran up to him, and asked "You, the one who spreads rumors that I've slept with all my friends, think that I wouldn't finish a bet for one kiss to my friends?"

Joren didn't know what to say with out reveling anything "I... um... you s-" He was cut off when Kel kissed him. When they broke apart Joren breathed on to her lips "I like you."

He finally said those words that have been haunting him for months. Although he loved her, he didn't want her to know that, yet.

She just responded by kissing him with passion and lust. When they broke apart it was because they heard someone clear his throat. Before they turned to they speaker, she whispered "I like you too."


	5. Emotions

When Kel realized who was interrupting them she flushed a deep red and put her head down ashamed. Joren realized why she was upset and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Kel, what has gotten into you?!" Neal's voice was harsh and worried, "First, you accept a stupid challenge. Then you actually take us to a bar, and you hate drinking. Then I found Merric in a corner unconscious, Roald flirting with a broom –which is normal for him-, Owen's practicing kissing, well actually drooling, and Cleon just went upstairs with a wench. And I happen to find my best friend kissing a bully-enemy-conservative-squire by the name of 'O so pretty Joren'!"

To Neal's surprise, Kel started crying. She pushed Joren into Neal and raced out of the bar, trying to remember why she took that stupid challenge in the first place. She didn't stop running until she was at her room. She unlocked the door, slammed it, and flung her self onto her bed.

Joren made to follow her but was pulled back facing the very angry eyes of Neal. "Whatever you did to her, I'll make you regret it."

"Blaming me? You're the one who made her cry, and you don't even know what she wants." Joren tried to sound careless, but anger was slipping through every word.

Neal didn't miss Joren's emotions. He stood there, staring with his mouth open for a couple moments, wondering how this happen happened. "You love Kel, don't you?" He said in a flabbergasted voice.

"Yes." was Joren's reply before he ran out to go find Kel.

When he was in front of her room he heard loud, muffled, sobbing. He tried knocking on the door, but like his prediction no one answered.

He tried the door, and to his luck it was unlocked. He entered, and upon seeing Kel with bloodshot eyes and tear stains from her eyes down to her pillow, he ran to her side and held her there, soothing her for what seemed like hours, which was only 10 minutes.

When Kel had stopped crying, Joren kissed her. That kiss was full of love, care, and regret. Not regret for kissing her, but regret for all the blows she's taken from him, all the times she was hurt and he wasn't there to help her.

When they broke apart, all Joren could think about was the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't care who was against them, for once he wanted to follow his heart.

"I love you." were the words Kel heard before she was engulfed in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a couple minutes. During it Kel was thinking 'He loves me' and 'Do I love him?'

That question left Kel trying to find the answer, but too into the kiss to realize she was tugging at Joren's shirt, and he was untying her laces.

When they broke apart she looked deep into his now icy soft eyes, getting lost in the love he held for her. 'Yes' she thought 'I love him'. "I love you too." She was so excited, she couldn't help but say it again to confirm it "I love you."

With that they went into a deeper kiss, so deep they couldn't hear a loud banging on Kel's door and Neal yelling. They didn't even notice when Neal swung the door open revealing his best friend kissing someone who she woke up this morning hating.

They did hear a door slam, and withdrew fast looking towards the door. When they saw no one, Kel got up and locked the door. She went back over to Joren on her bed and started her hands towards his shirt, wanting to take it off and go all the way.

Joren stopped her and whispered in her ear, "Not today." When he saw the question in her eyes, he tried to kiss it away. When he pulled away, he found longing instead. "You aren't ready yet."

She just pushed him on the bed, went on top o him, and kissed with more passion than Joren felt possible. When he kissed back with as much love, she started prodding at his lips, trying to make an opening.

He was more than happy to oblige. That was the beginning of making out, which lasted over 2 hours, now and then parting for breathe. Soon Kel got tired, with all the emotions going on today, so she broke the kiss and lay back in her bed with her eyes closed and breathing hard.

Kel didn't open them until she felt a warm arm around her stomach. She looked up at him to find him in a soft sleep. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked asleep, compared to all the times she could only see a ruthless jerk.

She cuddled her head into his chest, and Joren's arm tightened. They slept like that, dreaming of all the possibilities for their futures.

A/N This might be the last chapter because I was going to do 1 day story, but I might make a Epiloge, any ideas?


	6. Engaged

A/N Two years after her 14th birthday, not the next day.

For the first time on Kel's birthday she didn't wake up to someone knocking, yelling, or to a bell. It was her 16th birthday, and so far she was enjoying it. She woke up to an arm around her naked body. Luckily she found her pregnancy charm around her neck. She looked up to find Joren's gaze on her. His soft icy blue eyes reading her like an open book.

Kel surprised him by smiling, and then kissing him gently on the mouth as if to prove she wasn't scared. Joren was happy with her response because he kissed her back with a great longing.

When the kiss broke, all they could think about was how much they love each other. Kel started to get, but Joren pulled her waist to him and whispered in her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kel snuggled into his warm chest, reluctant to have to get up soon.

Joren turned Kel around so their eyes were locked, he took a deep breath, and then said in a serious tone, "Kel, will you marry me?"

Thoughts ran through her head. 'What about knighthood? Do you really want to risk it for a man?'

'I'd do anything for Joren. I love him too much to lose him.'

'But getting married when you're training to be a knight would get in the way.'

'The wedding doesn't have to be until _after_ I'm a knight.'

Kel had made her decision. "Joren, I would love to marry you, but can we officially get married after I become a knight?" She was hoping it wasn't too much.

Joren seemed to understand her, and he showed it in his reply, "Of course, I know how much becoming a knight means to you." Kel was relieved with Joren's answer, but he wasn't finished. "And as long as I get to call you my fiancé, I see no problems."

Joren winked at the smile that lighted up her face. "Then you would want me to tell my friends about us today?" At Joren's nod Kel let out a sigh. She didn't know what the reactions of her friends might be, and she hoped it wasn't as bad as it was when she had to tell them she was courting.

Again, before Kel could get up, Joren pulled her next to him. "You didn't say yes yet."

Kel sighed and said "Yes Joren, I will marry you." Joren kissed here and when they broke apart, Kel found a box in his hands.

Joren opened it to reveal an engagement ring. To a court lady it would look plain. But to Kel, it was beautiful. It had Mindelan colors on it, and engraved on the bottom it said 'I love you with all my heart'. She guessed Joren must have carved it, which made her love it more.

Kel and Joren didn't make it to breakfast that morning, but Kel was plenty nervous when they had agreed upon telling everyone at lunch. When they were walking to lunch, hand-in-hand, Joren was whispering to her about how much he loved her, and anted to spend the rest of his life with her.

When they got to the mess hall, she saw her friends wave her over. Joren let go of her hand and went to get them both food.

Kel sat down next Neal, across from Merric, who was sitting next to Faleron and Cleon. Next to Neal was Roald. Esmond and Prosper sat next to Kel, but leaving a space open for Joren.

After a few minutes of her chatting to her long time friends, Joren came by and sat next her, placing their food on the table. He held her hand under the table, creating confidence throughout her body.

She cleared her throat, which made everyone stop talking at her table and look at her. She swallowed hard, and then spoke with a serious tone. "I know this may seem sudden, but I'm engaged."

She hung her head, afraid if all of them would be looking at her with disgust. Instead she heard a few congratulations, and felt some pats on her back. When she looked up everyone had warm smiles on their face, except for two. Cleon had a hurt look on his face, and when he noticed her gaze he made his excuses and left.

Neal didn't have a warm smile, or a hurt look. No, he had confusion written all over his face. Although it was true, he tried not to believe that Kel and Joren were a couple. Now the fact that his best friend was engaged to _him_ just struck him like a jousting match with Raoul.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Neal asked, as if it wasn't obvious. Kel was about to throw a roll at his head when Joren stopped her.

"Why, me of course." Joren replied for her, before eloping her in a deep kiss. He was trying to upset Neal, and it worked. He got up and stormed off to his room, not noticing a red faces squire running after him.

When he got to his door he opened it, and made to slam it, but when he saw a familiar figure standing there he just turned around mumbling to himself.

"Neal, what's wrong?" He was wrapped into a hug, and when he didn't return it, he was turned to face the concerning hazel eyes that belong to his best friend.

"You didn't tell me." Neal practically threw at her, sounding very accusing.

"I just said yes his morning. You know I can never keep a secret from you." Kel was trying to cheer up Neal, but it wasn't working.

"Oh." Neal said a little sheepishly, "I guess I was so surprised, I forgot to remember what a great friend you are."

"Actually, I'm not that good of a friend. Joren told me to tell all my friends today. I was afraid all of you would be disgusted of me." Kel said, turning bright red.

"We would never be disgusted of you, even if you married a Scanran. We might think he drugged you, but we would never be disgusted."

"So, do I have your approval?"

"Yes, as long as I get to be n the wedding. When is it?"

"It'll be after I become a knight, I love Joren but I came here to be a knight, not to marry one." She got this mischievous glint in her eyes. "Since you're _my_ friend and not Joren's, you can be the maid of honor."

"As much as I'd love to……… I was hoping I could be the best man."

"I'll see, but first you have to apologize to my fiancé." With that Kel grabbed Neal's arm and dragged him over to the mess hall, and sat him down in an empty seat across from Joren.

"Hi Joren." Neal managed to say while staring, face down, at the table.

Kel kicked Neal under the table, making Neal yelp and put his hand to his ankle giving Kel a what-was-that-for glare.

"Do you want to tell Joren something Neal?" Kel asked, obviously annoyed with his reluctance.

"Yeeeeeees, Mother." Neal practically whined, sounding he perfect image of a six year old boy who had to take a bath.

"Joren, I am s-so-sorry for my rudeness. I was wondering if we could start over?" Neal said trying to sound sincere, but the reluctance was slipping through.

"Of course, I'd be sleeping on the floor if I didn't." Joren replied with a smirk on his face.

Neal held out his hand to make it final, but Joren had other ideas. He ignored the hand and grabbed the back of Kel's head so she was facing him. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Causing wolf whistles throughout the mess hall.

When they pulled apart Kel hit him on the back of the head, and then turned looking at Neal with an apologetic smile. Neal looked like nothing had happened. He just sat there with his arm still out, waiting for Joren to shake.

When Joren was done rubbing his head, he turned to Neal. Surprised to see no reaction, and even more disappointed. He was hoping he could have fun one more time, but Neal didn't agree.

He kissed Kel on her cheek before shaking Neal's hand and returning to his lunch. When he looked up at Kel, he saw she too was eating her lunch, so he held her cold hand under the table, making her flush a soft red.

He leaned over to her whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Kel looked up and saw the longing in his eyes, and gave him a soft kiss before replying, "I love you too." With that Kel and Joren got up and returned their plates to the servants.

They were found later, in Kel's room making out, by Raoul her knight master. He entered her room when he found the door slightly ajar. He heard Groaning noises and was wondering if she was ok.

But he wasn't expecting to find her tongue wrestling with another squire. He almost fainted by surprised, but gained control of himself him he remembered she has her _needs_ too.

They parted when they heard someone clear his throat at the doorway. Kel knew only one person who could be that loud, and the fear on Joren's face confirmed it. She slowly turned around, hoping she was wrong.

When she saw Raoul standing there with a cherry-red face she leaned against Joren's shoulders. "My lord, how nice to see you." Kel managed to stumble out of her mouth.

"No more 'my lord', it makes me feel old." Raoul said momentarily forgetting the situation. "Joren would you mind if you let me talk to my squire," when he saw the relief on Kel's face, he added "alone.

Kel gulped, but got up so Joren could get up. "I'll see you later." He whispered to her before passing Raoul and going out the door.

Raoul closed the door and sat in a chair next to her bed, beckoning for Kel to sit across from him. He had his head in his hands, obviously nervous. When he looked up he saw Kel looking at him, like she expected to get lectured.

"I'm not going to lecture you Kel. You've already confirmed that you know the consequences last year." Kel blushed at that part, she remembered Raoul trying to give her the birds and bees talk, but when she figured out what he was talking about she reassured him she had already had that talk.

Before Raoul could speak, Kel interrupted him, "Yes, and before you say anything else, I have to tell you something." Kel took a deep breath and then prepared for the worst. "I'm engaged to Joren of Stone Mountain."

"Congratulations, I'm surprised you're not afraid of love like Alanna was." Raoul said with a chuckle. "But it's best to not let it interfere with your knight training."

"I know m-Raoul. That's why we decided to get married after I'm knighted."

"Well I came to tell you happy birthday, and that we're leaving in two days. There's been a few tauros attack up north." With that Raoul got up and left, opening the door to reveal a nervous Joren across from the door.

Raoul patted him on the back and whispered "Good luck." in his ear before continuing down the hall heading toward the Own's barracks.

Joren went into the room, closed the door behind him, and swooped Kel up in a passionate kiss. He then sat on her bed with her on his lap. She sighed and put her head against his shoulder.

Joren, noticing her distress, kissed her on the cheek and asked, "What's wrong my fiancé?"

That got Kel smiling, but it just turned back into a frown when she remembered she'd have to leave him soon. She pressed her face into Joren's chest and mumbled something that sounded like 'm eawing iw woo tays'.

"What was that, I can't really understand you with your face covered?" Joren said in a caring tone that only made her miss him more.

"I said," Kel said removing her face from his chest and looking into his now soft blue eyes, reminding her of a calm lake, "I'm leaving in two days."

She just put her head back on his chest, already knowing she's going to miss his comfort. Joren just stroked her hair, loving the feel of it in is hands. He didn't want let go of the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"When will you be back?" Joren asked, hoping it wasn't for more than a couple weeks.

"I don't know, we're going north because of tauros attacks. I hope not for long….." Kel trailed off, thinking of all that could happen to make her stay longer. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you more, in fact, I miss you already." Joren said before pulling her on top of him on her bed.


End file.
